


Oh boy your eyes betray what burns inside you

by Saecookie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, Multi, Rose just LOVES, slight rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saecookie/pseuds/Saecookie
Summary: Somehow, the way they felt for each other wasn't on display. It wasn't on purpose. And that handsome captain always had an issue when he wasn't accounted for Rose's affections.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, background Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler - Relationship, background Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler/Jack Harkness, background The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler/Jack Harkness
Comments: 18
Kudos: 51





	Oh boy your eyes betray what burns inside you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingerteaandsympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerteaandsympathy/gifts).



> Happy birthday Abbey, and also happy birthday Rose, and also anyone celebrating their birthday ♥. I have a lot of feels about Jack and Rose, and, well, we were talking about them the other night, and, well.
> 
> I took the smallest liberty, considering Jack and Martha's screen display at the same time from the beginning, just for this one !  
> The title is from Woodkid's [I Love you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-nFIo4f71g).

\- No, really, you can hug me!

It wasn't that Jack didn't want to hug the gorgeous redhead who was glaring daggers his way. Any other day, any other time today he'd gladly go and sweep Donna off her feet. But today, right now...

Right now, one Rose Tyler was trying to melt herself into the Doctor. The same Rose Tyler he had thought dead for more than a year. The same Rose Tyler he had thought was unreachable, in a parallel universe. The same Rose Tyler he had loved and grieved and yearned for.

He hadn't been a widow in mourning; even without his unending flirting, he always had so much love to give. He had found others to love, who he loved so very dearly.

Still. Losing someone was always the same heartache, the same burn in his throat, the same way he saw little details all over he went reminding him of them.

And losing Rose Tyler had been a hard one. Because just like Jack, she loved freely and generously. It wasn't flashy, it wasn't on display, but it was intense and absolute. She would raise on her tiptoes and kiss him good night with just a hint of a smile like it was nothing. She would face a patrol of Judoon and tell them to fuck off when they came for him. Hell, she would face the Doctor and tell him to fuck off on his behalf. She would see him dead amongst hundreds of bodies and she would bring him life.

He'd just had the slightest feel of her in his arms, when all they could focus on was the impending regeneration, but what a glorious feeling. Something in his chest had soared when she went unhesitatingly to bury her face to his front, to face this situation together. Brief, but glorious; it was some with no small measure of irony that his thought illustrated his whole time with Rose.

* * *

\- Oh my God. He found you.

Rose's first reaction was to hide a frown. She had been the one doing the founding. But Martha was good, and it obviously was neither the time nor the place to argue about petty details.

Rose's second reaction was to glance at Jack on that other screen. All it took her was one slight eye movement, no-one to catch it but him. And right, here it was. His was more of a scowl than a frown. She casted a little glance, a little eye flutter to get his attention.

Somehow, the way they felt for each other wasn't on display. It wasn't on purpose. And that handsome captain always had an issue when he wasn't accounted for Rose's affections. He didn't mind being seen as second best, or some side partner. He knew that wasn't it. He had an issue when he wasn't even seen on Rose's other side.

There : he was all eyes. Flanked by her family, a small explosion in the hollow of his hand, but observant still. A tilt of the head, a small, lazy smile she was conjuring just for him. She wasn't giving attention to the techno-babble anymore; it was just a game of who would bluff the best until something new came around.

Just like that, the line on his forehead smoothed, his grip on the chain went steadier. The corner of his lip lifted.

There, he knew that it didn't matter, for her anyway. They'd always been in this together, Martha not knowing wouldn't change a thing about it.

* * *

\- I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now.

It got him a nudge in the rib, and a playful eye contact. He swore to never stop saying stupid things. After all, everybody in there could tell what he was thinking right now. Even the swirling daleks could have told.

His stupid grin matched hers, and he took the additionnal seconds to link their hands, squished between their sides. Amidst the three skinny Doctors in suit, the way she leaned on him was suddenly all he could think about.

* * *

\- All of you, inside! Run!

Suddenly, the prospect of facing two – even three Doctors in closed walls was just a tad too much. Rose let the running to her legs; they knew the routine well enough. Even if the console room was only one facet of the infinite space of the Tardis, it was suddenly quite crowded. She could see two sets of eyes peeking her way once or twice – she could sense some sort of decision making even with all the excitement going on. It was always under the cover of excitement that the Doctor took some of his dumbest, life altering decisions, often on someone else's behalf.

Well, she wouldn't have it this time. Acting on impulse, she strode to Jack's side and stayed by his side the whole of their flight lesson. They exchanged tips, but they mainly exchanged glances and smiles. She nodded in the vague direction of one Doctor, and Jack nodded back. They'd always been in this together, opposing the Doctor's dumb, life altering decisions. Two or three of them wouldn't change that.

\- _No-one_ 's left behind today, was all she muttered when the Tardis came to the calmest of halts.


End file.
